Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Harry Potter gets a warning from an elf named Dobby that a dark plot is planned at Hogwarts this year, but Harry ignores it and goes back anyway with the Justice Guardians. But when the Chamber of Secrets is opened again, people one by one start to become petrified. Trivia *Same guest star heroes from the Sorcerer's Stone. *Alexis, Brain, and Mort end up becoming petrified victims in this Adventure. *The Dragonhearts are considered purebloods too. *Due to Tigerman531's fear of spiders, the Dark Forest scene will be heavily editted. *Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion and the cubs stay behind at Hagrid's hut due to Jeffrey's fear. After the attack of the spiders, everyone in the Justice Guardians agrees that they hate spiders. Even Nails. *Scamper, Beetles, DJ get the feeling that Gilderoy is a fraud during the film. Scenes Alexis and Hermoine are petrified! *Professor McGonagall: I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock. *(Harry, Ron and the Justice Guardians see Heromine and Alexis petrified. This breaks Jaden's heart badly) *Jaden: ..... No....... *sheds tears* No! No no no!!!!! Not my wife!!!!! NOT ALEXIS!!!!!!! *starts to cry* *Jeffrey: Alexis.... *Xion: ....! Aunt Alexis!!! Not her too!!!! *starts to cry too* *Aqua: *hugs Xion* *Atticus: *sadly* My poor baby sister.... *Meowth: This can't be happening... *Nails: *sheds tears* I should've been there for her..... *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* They'll pay for this... *Jaden: *cries* Whoever the heir of Slytherin is, I WILL find him!!!! *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* And make him pay for what he did to my precious Alexis!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow dragonically* JADEN!! He will pay for this, but we have to stay together! *Jaden: But.... *shedding tears* I can't live without Alexis.... *Jeffrey: *hugs Jaden* I won't do this without you, bro. *Jaden: *sheds tears and hugs Jeffrey back* *Aqua: *hugs Jaden too* Jaden...the important thing now is that we stay together and save our friends. *Jaden: *hugs Aqua too* I'm just so heartbroken right now... My wife is petrified.... *Aqua: We'll get her back. And our friends too. *Jaden: *sheds tears and rest his head on Aqua's chest* *Aqua: *strokes his hair* *Xion: *hugs Jaden too* *Jeffrey: It'll be all right, bro. *Jaden: I just wish I could've done something to save her.... *Jeffrey: So do i. But we'll get her back, bro. *Aqua: *kisses Jaden's forehead* It'll be okay, little brother. She will be saved. *Jaden: *sniffs* She will? *Aqua: We promise. *Jaden: ....... *still hugs Jeffrey and Aqua* Thank you. I love you, big bro. Big sis. *Jeffrey: We love you too, little bro. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jaden's forehead again* And we always will, little brother. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: ........ Okay. I'll stand strong for Alexis' honor! *Xion: *smiles a bit* *Aqua: *smiles* That's the spirit, Jaden. *Jeffrey: You hear that, Xion? We gotta be strong for Alexis. *Xion: ......... *nods* Okay. I'll do this for her! *Tammy: ....Me too! *DJ: So will i! Jeffrey's choice *Jaden: Alright guys. Let's get going. *(The Justice Guardians start to follow Harry and Ron into the Dark Forest...... except Jeffrey. Before they go in....) *Jaden: ....? Jeffrey? You okay, big bro? * Jeffrey: *gulps* * Jesse: Jeffrey. We know you're scared of spiders and we respect that, but this has to be done. This is important. *Jeffrey: But i... *Scamper: Oh for crying out loud!! You are such a whimp!!! Letting something you clearly have the size advantage over get the best of you!! *Jeffrey: What?! *Scamper: You said you'd do whatever it takes to stop the Heir of Slytherin? Than be a man and follow the spiders like Hagrid said. *Jeffrey: But i...*sighs sadly* ...i can't, okay? *Scamper: I see. Well, in that case... you're being selfish. *Jeffrey: ...! What?!? *Scamper: Refusing to go in and possibly find a way to save Alexis sounds pretty selfish to me. *Jeffrey: But... *sighs sadly* Fine. Let's get this over with. *walks to the forest sadly* *Scamper: Good. 'Cause if you don't do this, than you better get used to having a statue for a little sister. * Jeffrey: *sighs* * Aqua: JEFFREY!!! Wait!!! *stops Jeffrey* Jeffrey, no! You don't have to do this if you don't want to. *Jeffrey: But i... *Aqua: Jeffrey, dear. We respect your fear of spiders. So if you're too scared to follow them, than we won't force you to do it. *Jeffrey: You sure? *Aqua: Yes. And if Alexis was here right now, she'd understand. She wouldn't want you to force yourself into doing this. * Jeffrey: *sighs* I'm so sorry. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures